


Practical Research

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry introduces Ron and Neville to the Muggle custom of a circle jerk.  Hermione decides to get some practical experience in a topic she's only read about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Research

Hermione found them in a circle in the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ron, and Neville sat, legs extended so that their feet touched, robes hiked up around their waists.

All three turned bright red, and tried to hide themselves. "Privacy," Ron hissed. "We required _privacy_." Neville pulled his robes up to hide his face, inadvertently giving Hermione an eyeful of exactly what he'd been trying to hide.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"I was introducing them to the Muggle custom of a circle jerk," Harry said.

"The _male_ Muggle custom," Ron clarified.

"I've read about these," Hermione said, "But I've never actually participated."

"That's because you don't have a- a-" Ron sputtered to a halt.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Planto Penisa," she said, and pressed the tip of her wand against the front of her robes. In response, a bulge appeared where none had been before. "Ron, Harry, make some room."

They knew better than to argue. Hermione hiked up her robes and plunked herself down between them.

There was nothing she liked better than research.


End file.
